ONLY TIME
by pheobe0204
Summary: SPOILER ROGUE ONE. What If...It 'a small one-shot unpretentious, set after "A New Hope" and precisely in the final note of Episode IV. Jyn has survived and is in the awards ceremony of the heroic rebel who destroyed the Death Star. And, fortunately, She is not the only one to have survived, From Scarif. And it is finally time to renew a certain speech ...


_Ok, I know that there couldn't be rationally another final. Cassian and Jyn there are not in Episode IV-V-VI._

However I love you too much these two characters do not dream, for them, a different ending.

I can donate them, with my imagination that does not have to be subjected to the stringent power requirements of movie plots.

It 'a small one-shot unpretentious, set after "A New Hope" and precisely in the final note of Episode IV. Jyn has survived and is in the awards ceremony of the heroic rebel who destroyed the Death Star.

And, fortunately, she is not the only one to have survived, of Scarif.

And it is Finally time to renew a certain speech ...

Ost: Only Time - Enya

I come from Italy sorry for my bad english!

Some things you shall never understand.

They are too different from the way you are.

After all, you're practically grown up alone after the death of your parents. You've lived in places devoid of tenderness and warmth.

You have known misery, devastation, aridity.

And the captivity.

And loneliness.

You are, after all, a warrior, tough, with strong character forged in steel.

You would not have survived, if you were different.

Therefore, the awards ceremony, and the victory celebrations, dancing festivities, as they were defined, they throw you in terror.

Would you feel more comfortable in a fight, not dressed in this ridiculous long dress party, golden and flashy, and hair arranged in a side braid.

You'd be happy to run away, but the Princess Organa, with his dazzling smile insisted.

" _This is the time of the celebration of the brave heroes who contributed to the destruction of the Death"._

And, to make matters worse, she even got you this dress, and a waitress who would help you

You feel ridiculous, sparkling like C-3PO, and enter the hall of ceremonies.

Revisit all the incredible events of the last period.

They are so many, tumultuous, terrible.

But also memorable.

You are survived on Scarif, fortunately not alone, thanks to a bailout of a Covenant ship. You fought to save the Princess Organa, to which the plans for destruction of the terrible weapon had been sent. You have struggled together, and you have won. The Black Death is no more.

The Rebels won.

Sure, there have been so many losses. Too many.

You think back to those who are gone, those who never returned from Scarif. Those who are not here to celebrate.

A veil of sadness envelops you, but it is only a moment. You know that their sacrifice was not done in vain.

-You Are very beautiful, Jyn. I knew that the dress was perfect for you.-you hear behind you.

Leila, The Princess Organa, with a white dress that enhances the delicate beauty, almost angelic, smiles at you.

A bit 'awkward, you bow -Thank you, Your Majesty .-

\- Now is the time that will be bestowed the right honor. - She smiles.

-I thank you...-

\- You were thinking about your dead friends? - Asks you.

-Yup...-

-Jyn, The dead will never be forgotten. Their exploits will resonate forever, as an example of value. And we, we can only live by keeping high their memory. -

She nods, smiling, ready to go and get a proper tribute. Do not you feel a heroine, but accept that symbol because you feel it is a way for others to be remembered.

/iH6a1iYQ0GA

The ceremony is over and has given way to a party.

Food, drinks flowing, and deafened music.

You've never seen so much boisterous people, full of joy and life.

And 'as if everyone in a way to exorcise the pain, the fear.

The blood of innocent spilled.

You stand in a corner, behind a column, watching the princess who speaks with Han Solo and Luke.

You do not feel at ease, to begin with.

And you're waiting to find the courage to ... you do not know what do.

Have you looked at before, a long time.

Deeply.

Still you have not found the courage to reach out and make that conversation that was put on hold for a while '.

\- Nice party. - You hear behind you.

He'll also anticipated, as always.

Cassian, splendid in his dress uniform, with the same gold medal around his neck that leads you, delivered by Princess Organa during the awards ceremony

Cassian, splendid in his dress uniform, with the same gold medal around his neck that leads you, delivered by Princess Organa during the awards ceremony.

\- Commander Andor.- smile just trying to be, or rather to appear calm, relaxed.

\- Lieutenant ERSO, rest. - He jokes.

You've never seen so ... relaxed.

Serene. It is clear. So different from man tormented that you've known.

You do not know how he does it: you feel strangely agitated.

Do you remember those words, that you are there whispers of Scarif while you were preparing to avoidable death.

Then, after saving, you've never spoken more. There was no time. Did you have to fight. There was some sort of priority, implied: we defeat the Empire, we destroy the Death Star, and then ... we'll talk.

You are in a sense torn between the urge to escape, like hell, to avoid the embarrassing situation and ... the fear ... that he has forgotten everything.

The newly-promoted Commander Andor now frontman of the Rebel Army. And 'respected, esteemed ... loved.

-Do You thrown into dancing? - He asked, looking intently.

-According To you? - you Reply, Frowning.

You use your usual determination as cabinets defense.

Then you add -You rather, I think you'll have several girls who would be only too pleased to be invited by you to dance. -

\- Yeah? - Chuckles -Well, they will be disappointed. I do not like to dance, and if I decide to do such a crazy ... I could dance with you. -

Look at him, eye to eye, blushing slightly.

-I Do not dance, Andor. I'm not a maid. -

-Better So. Even if you're beautiful tonight. -

Do not answer, and you blush even more.

He must guess, because he asked - Do you want to take a walk? It dies from the heat and the music prevents us from talking quietly. -

\- Is it ... okay-stutter.

Stupid, stupid hundred times.

Only the reference to the need to speak, sent you into confusion.

You blitz through the crowd, almost running.

You are now out, he behind you, he asks you giggling because you're never going so fast.

\- Is the damn dress, I can not walk properly. -Reply, puffing. Long, golden, is not made for someone like you.

The starry sky illuminates the balcony where you are.

You are alone, fortunately. If you'll make ridiculous, at least, you have no audience.

-Here, Here it is definitely better. - He observes.

He approaches you, and you have one shot back.

Looks rather perplexed.

\- But ... you ... you seem to have fear. -

\- Who, me? NO! I'm not afraid of anything, and I think ... - you say, quite automatically.

-I know. You are accustomed to fear nothing. Even on Scarif. You have demonstrated the courage that many soldiers did not. -

-I Hindsight. - You puffs.

\- So, are you by any chance uncomfortable with me? - He asks, watching you carefully.

Look down, not to allow him to see how much you flushed.

-But ... We figured, we almost died together, and together we have brought down an empire ...-

-And not only.-

Damn.

-What do you mean...-

-On Scarif. What I told you ... while we were close, embraced, on the beach. -

Oh.

You turn abruptly, unable to continue to control yourself.

You remember perfectly.

 _ **"I'm not afraid of dying, I just ... I want to live, to live with you. Now that I found you. Because I love you, Jyn ERSO. I love you.**_ " He had said.

You did not answer, your hands are shaking.

He will go. Everybody goes, always.

-Jyn, Look at me. -

Do not you turn around, stubbornly.

\- All right. - He Followed, patiently - Just listen to me. Jyn, I know you're used to fighting alone and you do not need anyone. I just ... I just want you to know that I'm not leaving. Because, as I told you on Scarif, I want to live with you, now that I found you. I want you to know. Just this. I love you. And I'm here. And if what you have told me of Scarif, if it does not match what you hear, I will understand -

You stand still, motionless.

Paralyzed by fear of being vulnerable for the first time.

Because your strength has always been loneliness. The only think about yourself. The do not ever put yourself in the hands of another.

You know that when you love someone and when it will be taken away, the pain is unbearable.

After a brief pause, he continues - I know how you feel. Because you see, I know what it means to be afraid of losing everything. But ... I'm willing to be afraid, if it means being with you. Why it's worth it. You're worth, Jyn ERSO. Of course, it will be terrible, I will live in fear anything happen to you ... but I prefer to live with my fears in return if I get the chance to be with you. -

you seem to see, his eyes, large, bright, sparkling.

You do not die a single fiber of your being.

-Now ... I return. I think they're looking for me and ...- says, without his voice betraying anger or disappointment.

Only understanding. And patience.

It's love.

The same that you feel for him, and that makes you scream, the same answer that you whispered, level, on Scarif.

\- Me too, Cassian.-

He stops and reaches you, smiling.

\- Me too. - Repeat, and it seems so easy.

he smiles a smile that warms your heart.

Says nothing, thankfully.

Hugs you back, strong as he did there at Scarif.

And then, after long, long seconds, you kisses.

Your first kiss.

-You Know, K-2SO had predicted that too. -

You look at him curiously.

-Yes, He told me that there was a 67% chance that I fell in love with you. -

-Only 67? - you say.

-And I had only 34% as likely to be reciprocated by you. Let's say that the quotes are then up - he jokes, kissing again.

There were narrow, under heaven.

You have lost so much, either.

And some demons will never disappear from your lives.

But you chose not to be afraid.

 **Because you are a warrior and you'll fight to the death for this love.**


End file.
